


Tears of an Angel

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Child Abuse, Doctor Castiel, Drunk John Winchester, F/F, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new stranger moves into town, Dean is instantly smitten by him.. But when his Father's abuse takes a turn for the worst.. With this new stranger be his savior. </p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries. I will add Tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

A sixteen year old Dean was leaning against a Jukebox at a local diner, as he went through selecting one of his favorite song. Ready for love by Bad Company. He was swaying his hips to the music, as he heard the bell of the door ringing as he turned to see who had just entered. His hips stilled as their eyes met, the most beautiful piercing blue eyes staring back at him. His jaw dropped a bit as he took in the appearance around the pools. He looked to be in his mid twenties. His hair an unruly mess atop his head. He was lean, and very attractive, despite the ugly trench coat around his frame. He had never seen the guy around the town.. he must be new.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Charlie elbowing him in the side. "hey Dean, you're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." Charlie spoke as he heard Sam, giggling from their table behind him. Dean turned around and looked at them, after he snapped his mouth closed. "Hey.. um.. Do either of you know that guy that just walked in." He asked, his face flushed over a bit pink.

Charlie looked over his shoulder at the new guy. "Oh, I heard we are getting a new History Teacher.. That must be who he is, I don't know what his name is though." She looked at Dean's face before looking over at the stranger stealing glances at him. A smile lit up her face as she leaned into Dean, so Sam couldn't hear her.. Since he was only twelve. "Looks like someones hot for teacher." she said as she pulled back and noticed the pink turning a deeper shade of red.

"I am not!" he said a little to loud, as he got glances from everyone in the Diner. He quickly took a seat at the table and sank down in his seat and glared at the redhead.

"Dean you're not what?" Sam asked around a mouth full of salad. Charlie looked at Sam in a rather disgusted look on her face as a glob of lettuce landed on the table in front of Dean. "Woah, don't talk with food in your mouth kid." She scolded him. Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked down at his food with a small sorry. Both Dean, and Charlie laughed.

Dean had pulled himself back up in his seat as he glanced over at the stranger, once again their eyes met, and he felt his heart stop in his chest as the stranger smiled at him. He gave a small gasp, his eyes wide. Till his view was blocked by a concerned red head.

"Dude, Dean." She was waving her hand in front of his face. Dean shook his head and looked up at her.

"What.." He said as he tilted his head a little to look over her shoulder at the stranger. but his smile crumbled in to a frown when the seat was empty. Pulling his head out of their thoughts he focused on Charlie once again.

"Man Dean.. what the hell is up with you. you been different since McHottie walked in." Charlie spoke as she sat down next to Dean. Sam's head snapped back up at the mention.

"Who are you two talking about." He said as he pushed his empty plate away from him. Dean shook his head as he leaned his head back against the wall. His heart still pounding in his chest. "It's no one Sammy." Sam kicked Dean under the table at the mention of the name.

"It's Sam, Jerk." he said as he crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. Which caused Charlie to reach across the table and ruffle his hair which he instantly fixed, running his finger through it. "What ever you say, Bitch." Dean replied as he poked Charlie in the side, causing her to squeal, and pull back into her seat as she punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Hey! That's an unfair shot!" She said as she stood from the table once more. "Come on lets get going.. I'm sure your dad's going to be pissed enough you two have been out this long." She said as she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

"I doubt he's even conscious I seen him with his good friend Jack earlier this morning." Dean said as he slid from the seat and stood next to Charlie. She was the only few people who knew about the abuse he received from his dad.. Dean always tiring his dad out before he could lay a hand on Sam. Often or not he would be seen around beaten pretty bad.. but It kept Little Sammy safe.

It take them long to get back to their house after stopping at Charlies to make sure she got home alright.. despite her complaints she was fine to walk alone, but it wasn't long before Dean was pushing open the front door, and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground. His nose hurting and he could feel the blood dripping down his face. Taking a quick look at Sam, before he rose to his feet.

"Where the hell have you been!" came the drunk slur from his dad. who was swaying a bit. as he glared at Dean, a bottle of whiskey in one hand. Dean stepped in front of Sam.. who at this point looked like a deer(Moose) in headlights.

"I told you I was taking Sammy to the park!" He said as he braced himself for more from his father.

"Who the hell gave you permission to do that!" He seen it coming, but he wasn't fast enough to stop it. As Johns fist connected with his temple, his head whipping to the side. He could hear a small pop, before his darkness swam into his vision. 'No, Sam.' Was his only thoughts as he began to fall.

"Run Sa-.." Was his final words as he hit the ground. Then his whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor do I support anything to do with Rape... This was way far out of my comfort zone.

Sam had snapped out of his daze as when Dean hit the ground. John stumbled forward to grab him, but he easily avoided the grasp as he took off running. He could hear his dad yelling at him to get is ass back there. His heart was pounding in his chest, as tears rolled hot down his cheeks. as he ran in the direction of Charlie's house.

"THAT'S IT BOY! YOUR DEAD WHEN YOU RETURN!" He heard him yell before he was out of range of hearing. Racing across the road, to the side Charlie's house was on. He was nearly hit by a car, as he kept running too much adrenaline rushing in his system to realize he nearly died. Ignoring the shouts of a male that called out too him.

Dean wasn't sure how long he was out, all he knew was his head was pounding and his noes really hurt. He moved to sit up, but he couldn't seem to move his hands. looking up the bed he now realized his hands where tied to the headboard of his bed with a belt he realized was his fathers. His eyes wide when he lifted his head as he looked down his body to find him completely naked.

"So, you're finally awake. It's about damn time I was about to start without you!" Dean jumped when he heard John Growl from the corner of the room. Dean tilted his head as he could see his father. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized His father was not wearing clothes either. His stomach sank at the thought.

"What the hell did you do to Sammy!" he yelled at his father, as he watched him lean forward in the chair, as he stood up and stopped at edge of the bed and backhanded Dean. the sudden action causing Dean to cry out as he felt his lip slip, and the taste of tangy copper assaulted his tongue.

The look of drunk fury all over Johns face, as he growled out he took a drink from the bottle in his hand throwing it angrily across the room when it was empty. "He's gone!" he said before bringing a hand down to caresses against Deans chest. He got slapped again when he pulled away from his fathers touch. "You do that again boy and you will have hell to pay." he said before he moved to throw his leg over the other. Dean kicked out with his legs, as they connected with the one raised. Causing the man to go tumbling to the floor in his drunken state. He knew it was a bad idea to fight him.. he just wasn't sure just how bad, till heard his father get up with a groan.

"You'll pay for that you arrogant little fucker!" He knew it was coming, and he knew.. he just knew he may not love through it. The first punch connected to his face, making him see back spots crowd his vision. He could see him raise his fist once more as it came down hard on his chest. He could l feel the audible crack, as his vision swam before his eyes. The pain was more excruciating with each punch against his chest and face. He cried and pleaded for the man to stop.. He watched as his legs were roughly pulled apart. He was too weak at the point to fight, as he felt the first digit enter him dry..His innocence being ripped away from him as he cried out as everything went black.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out.. but a rhythmic beeping caught his attention as he opened his eyes before shutting them quickly against the flood of bright white light. Then the memories of what happened before, he moved his hand, as he groaned at the pull in his chest. Suddenly his ears were assaulted by a squeal of a certain redhead.

"Dean!! Oh my god! I thought we lost you!!" she was tearing up as she flung herself onto Dean, he instantly cried out. Charlie pulled away quickly . "Oh god, I'm sorry! I forgot!" she wept harder as she leaned into the bed next Dean.

"Where's Sammy?" Was all he managed to croak out, his mouth, and throat was dry. He took a drink when a straw was pressed to his lip. as he looked over too Charlie, the look of sadness on her face.

"Dean, Child's services came.." She moved to put the water back on the table. "They took him.. I think your Uncle Bobby's coming to take him home, but I don't think they will turn him over to him cause of his Record." She came back to the bed and sat down in the edge. "The said they will come back and talk to you, but you need to rest. I'm sorry I didn't make you say at my house.. I did think your da-" she let out a quiet sob as she leaned down into Dean's arms. He brought one up to run them through her hair.

"Charlie, it's ok.. I don't think anyone knew he would." he held back his own tears. He waited till Charlie had calmed down enough to ask her one last question. "...and what about Dad?" his voice breaking as he looked down at Charlie who just tilted her head to the side. "He's going to Prison.. I don't think you'll ever see him again." Dean didn't bother to answer.. he was glad his father was gone. Sammy would be safe from him.

He was close to drifting off again when he heard to the door to the room open, expecting it to the the child services people, getting ready to play sleep. he was wrong as his eyes went wide as he watches as the door opened and in stepped a doctor blue eyes meeting Green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no claims to this... nor do I know of anything about Medical procedures other than what I've seen on TV... nor do I claim do know anything about Child Services.

Castiel had just moved into the small town of Kansas a week prior, and was all ready to start his new job as a Doctor. On his way to work he decided to stop at the Road House Diner on the way in to work. Stepping out of his car he tugged his trench coat back up around his shoulders. He always wore it despite the fact it was mid August and it was hot.

After locking his car door he moved off to the door. Once he opened to door his eyes were drawn the the most beautiful male he'd ever seen. All he could do was stare into the green pool holding him captivated. It seemed like he was staring at him for what seemed like a life time when a shorter red head elbowed him in the side. She said something too him, as his mouth snapped shut again.

Cas shook his head as he moved further into the Diner and set down at the counter, as he ordered coffee. I leaned a bit into the counter as he kept stealing glances at the other till his head turned completely as the boy practically yelled.

"I am no!" He watched as his face turned red and he sunk down into the table with a much younger boy with long hair. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard taping of the cup set in front of him.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Waiting a moment or so for his coffee to cool down his vision drifted back over the green eyed boy, and for the second time that day their eye's met. This time his his lips curling up into a smile, but it quickly faded as his view was obscured by the red head.

Looking down at his watch he cursed as he quickly paid for the coffee he didnt even drink and he was out the door. one quick glance at the diner and he go in his car, and dove off towards work.

\-----------

Once he had made it to work he quickly changed into the blue scrubs with little trench coat angels all over the top. making sure he had everything he needed he headed out to the floor. Looked like he would be working in the ER that night.

He had just sat down at the nurses station, to fill out paper work on a patient he just discharged when the call came in of a seventeen year old male that was on his way in. Dropping the forms into the desk he moved over to the doors as he waited for the new patient. It was only about five later when the stretcher was coming through the doors, he raced forward pulling out his stethoscope.

"What are the vitals?" He ask as they moved into one the the docks at the other side of the ER. After the vitals were said he finally looked down at the patient, and instantly his breath caught. They laying bruised and battered on the stretcher was the boy from the Diner.

"What happened?" Was all he could manage as he looked down at the boy, unable to move. One of the paramedics that brought him in spoke, his voice distant.. but he still heard it.

"It was the father, beat the boy nearly to death.. then sexually abused him, he coded on the way over." The paramedic looked up after he stepped back. "Hey, you ok?" Cas finally nodded as he stepped forward to get to work. He was determined to save him.

After hours of work he did all he could he tossed his bloody gloves in the proper bin, as he moved back to the front to the nurses station. "Hey.. Is there anyone here for the seventeen year old that was just brought in?" one of nurses behind the Desk nodded and handed him a clip board with information. Turning around he walked to the waiting room slowly as he looked down at the clip board to read the name across the top. 'Dean Winchester.'

once he entered the waiting room he looked around at a few grieving people, then a familiar redhead, and young boy caught his attention. "Winchester?" he spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard.. the young boy's head snapped up, his eyes red and puffy, and trails of red down his cheeks from crying. he instantly get up and moved over to the Doctor. The red head not far behind.

"Is he alive!" Sam all but yelled, not caring if he was making a scene. The doctor gave him a smile, as he nodded and pressed a hand to the top of his head. "You're brother is alive, He's a fighter." He said as he rubbed the top of the kids head.

Charlie stopped short of the two as she recognized the Doctor from the Diner that morning. "I'm glad he's ok." She could see the underline stress in his words that it was far worse than what he was letting on for Sammy's sake.

Before she had a chance to say anything. Sam looked up at the Doctor, unshed tears in his eyes. "Can... Can I see him?" Castiel nodded as he led the two to the recovery bay where Dean laid in the bed unconscious. Bandages covered most of his body. Sam let out a quiet sob as he moved over to the bed and leaned into the side as he held his brothers hand.

Castiel gave a quick nod, as he had to leave the room. Quick as he could he made it out the side entrance to get some fresh air. His breathing finally regulated as he leaned against the side of the building. his eyes closed as he tried his best to word off the visions of that bruised hand battered teen. He couldn't understand why it was effecting him so much.. he's only ever got a few glances at him. Pressing a palm to his chest he could feel his heart speed at the the thoughts of them green eyes staring back into his.

Shaking his head as the door opened and turned to see one of the Nurses poke her head out. "Oh, Doctor Novak there you are. I've been looking for you. " her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck as she smiled. "Your needed back in here, its become a hell house." she spoke in a far too sweet tone. Cas looked at her and nodded, as he pushed himself from the brick wall.

Once he made it back inside, with the shorter Nurse at his side. He could hear the yelling down the hall. Quickening his pace he made it to the front of Dean's door where there was a lady in a suit, attempting to pull the Younger brother from the room, but he clung to the door frame. The redhead was there trying to calm the kid down.

"It's ok Sam, Ill make sure Bobby comes and gets you!" Charlie spoke to him loud enough so he could hear over his sobbing. Castiel felt his heart break for the boy. Stepping forward he was about to intervene. When Sam broke free of the grasp of the Case Worker and flung himself into Cas where he clung to him. He was stunned his hands above his head as he looked from Charlie, to Meg, to the Case worker. g

Meg just simply smiled. "What a little bucket of sunshine." said said as she leaned down an inch or two to come face to face with Sam. "Hey little guy, how about we go and get a something bad for us to eat." Sam shook his head. She frowned a little as she looked up to Cas.

Cas finally bringing his arms down to rest a palm against the top of the boys head. "Hey, um.. It's going to be ok.. " he said in an unsure voice. "If you go with this lovely nurse, I can get this all straightened out." Sam looked up at him with a hopeful look.

"R-Really, you wont let them take me from Dean.."Sam spoke quietly. Cas inwardly flinched.

"I can see what I can do." He said as he rubbed his hand against the top of his head it a comforting manner. Finally Sam let his death grip go, as he turned to Meg rubbing one eye.

"Well hello there sunshine. My name Is Nurse Masters.. but just because you're so special you can call me Meg." She smiled sweetly as she took hold of his hand. Sam seemed to smile at that.

"I'm Sam." was all he said as Meg took his hand gently in hers, after she rose to her feet. "How about that junk food?" she said as the walked off around that corner. Sam just nodded as he sniffled.

Cas crossed his arms against his chest, as he waited for them to be far enough out of earshot. Charlie had gone back into Dean's room. Her head low as she was helpless to help Sam. Cas moved over to the door and quietly closed it, before turning back to the case worker. Giving her a once over.

"Before you say anything Doctor Novak, it is in the child's best interest.. and your own if we take him into custody... henceforth till we find a legal guardian." Anna spoke as she shifted her folder from one arm the other before flipping it open.

"I really don't understand you people, His brother nearly died after being attacked by the one person who was suppose to protect him. Here you come waltzing in here to drag the grief stricken child off. I can assume you don't have kid. No. Imagine if his brother had died after you took him away. They seem quite close to one another." he kept his voice low as he squinted at the woman before him.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm just doing my Job." She said as she pushed her red locks behind her shoulder, after she snapped her folder shut.

"What about this Bobby person, can he not watch the child.. Miss..." he asked having heard charlie say the name. This was far more stressful than his last place of employment.

"Anna, Anna Milton.. Unfortunately, there is a record against Mr. Singer.. Public intoxication, Drunken Disorderly Conduct, and several DUI's.. And a charge of Assault, that is still under investigation." Anna said as she shift from one foot to the other.

"Miss Milton, can't you just leave him here in my care then?" He asked, he really didn't want the child leaving with the red head.

"I'm sorry Doctor Novak, you are not of immediate family. So I'm unable to transfer care over to you. Now I have to be leaving I need to get these file into the office. Can you tell me where your nurse had taken Samuel Winchester." The frown on her face seemed to deepen as Castiel sighed nodding and moving off towards the break room. Before leaving the Hospital with a sobbing Sam, the case worker had promised to come back later to see about discussing things with Dean.

It had been an hour or so later when he finally had the chance to go back in and check on Dean to find out how he was doing. He felt sick to his stomach as he neared the door. this whole thing was so fucked up. Slowly he pushed the door open he was surprised, when His own blue eye's stared back into the deep pools of green.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me some long to write, also for any and all mistakes. It would be nice to hear comments.. to know if I'm doing good.. but you know you don't have to.. I wont force you.. On wards.. It's story time!

Dean was about to reply to the Doctor when there was a short knock on the door. Dean looked from the Castiel, to the Door before promptly closing his eyes. as he pretended to sleep. when he heard the door open, and heeled foot steps against the floor he seemed to freeze. Hopefully the Doctor would rat him out.

"How is he Doctor?" He heard an unfamiliar female say. He could hear the Doctor sigh softly as he turned.

"He's still not waken up, and I can't give you a definitive answer to when he will be wake either. We have him on some heavy sedatives, because of the trauma he suffered." Dean bit on his tongue to keep from speaking out, as he would have to thank the Doctor for not ratting him out.

"Can I ask what kind of Trauma he suffered?" came the ladies voice again.

"Ms. Milton, as you are well aware I can only release that information to the patients immediate family. Just like you were unable to release Sam Winchester to my care till further notice.." This time Dean did Gasp. Causing the Case worker to look down at him.

Castiel looked down at Dean before he turned and fiddled with the equipment before turning back to the redhead. "I had to turn the oxygen up, if you would please wait in the hall till I can finish my exam of the patient.. i would be most grateful." He watched as the redhead huffed, her mouth opening and closing before turning and walking out of the room, her heels tapping angrily against the floor as she left closing the door as she goes. He turned back to Dean, a smile on his lips .

"It's safe." He said.

Dean opened his eye to look up at the breathtaking smile as he quickly looked away, his eyes feeling with tears.. "Thanks." He said, his lips forming a deep frown. If he could he would turned away to avoid the look on the others face, but most movements were painful. He finally setting tilting he head to look down at Charlie who had fallen asleep at his side.

"Mr. Winchest-" Cas started but was cut off.

"Dean, call me Dean." he said his voice laden with sadness. He never saw the other's smile falter.

"Alright, Dean. I'm Doctor Castiel Novak." his voice rumbling deep in his chest. It sent chill straight though Dean.

He turned his head to look back at the doctor, but before he had a chance to speak again. The door was pushed open, and Sam came running through the door tears steaming down his face. Once he noticed Dean was awake. he stopped at the side of the bed Charlie was sleeping on. 

"DEAN!!" He spoke loud enough to cause Charlie to jump up from the bed, and promptly fall to the ground with groan. Castiel quickly moved to the other side of the bed to check her out, as Ellen came waltzing into the room, her face twisted with anger.

"The nerve of that woman!" she fumed as she her face melted into something more of concern. "Dean, How are you doing, and what happened here.." she said from the end of the bed as she watched Cas help Charlie to her feet, and Sam was apologizing repeatedly. Sam looked too Ellen.

"I made her fall off the bed." His face was a deep shade of red. You could tell he had a crush on the red head.. but knew it would never get further than that. Charlie reached out and ruffled his hair. Sam's face turning a deeper shade of red.

Dean Smiled at the normality of all of this, before he tilted his head to look at Ellen. "I'm ok.. I'm really freaking sore.. I-I.. " His voice cracked as he turned his head towards the window as the tears fell freely.. he felt so helpless. he moved his arm across his face as sniffled, his breath ragged. He felt a hand run through his hair, looking up and all but surprised to see it was Castiel.

Ellen raised an eye brow, but shook her head at the sudden affection from the Doctor, but said nothing. she just waved to Charlie, and Sam to follow her out of the room. This would be good for Dean. He needed something positive in his life.

Once they had left Dean's sobbing turned into painful hiccups as he looked up at the other. "Why are you doing this?" Dean asked voice was small, as he enjoyed the soothing of the hand running though his hair. 

"Because the first time I seen you I knew I wanted to be with you." his voice soft and calming as he continued to run his hand through the others hair. before he could say another word Dean pulled away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, I can't.. I don't think I ever can." He said as he turned his head away from the other. Cas didn't seem deterred by the whole thing. He just rested a hand under Dean's chin and tilted it to look at him. Dean reluctantly allowed him.

"Dean, I understand. We just pretty much met, and you've been through a traumatic experience... I'm not forcing you into anything right now I just want you to know of my intentions." He spoke as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's forehead, once he straightened back up he swept off to towards the door. Dean speaking before he opened it.

"I really want to.. " He trailed off as he pressed a hand to the tingling feeling left on his forehead. Dean watched as Cas leaned out the door to call Ellen back in, telling her to leave the other two out there.

By the time Castiel had finish telling her of the Injuries Dean has sustained she was in tears sobbing softly into Deans side. He would need to go through several surgeries to help reconstruct some of his face bones, and his ribs were going to be replaced, having been too badly damaged to piece together. It was a miracle that none of the shards had punctured anything.

_______

Later that night, after Ellen had taken the kids home, allowing Charlie to stay the night with her. Dean was sleeping peacefully, when he was awaken by a sharp pain in stomach. He groaned as he grabbed his stomach. He didn't think much of it thing, thinking it was from the pain medication wearing off. He tries to get comfortable as he leans back in the bed. 

He wasn't sure how much longer is was when the pain got too much to bare, and he cried out. One of the Nurses in the hallway walked into the room. It was Nurse Master's. He had met her earlier that day.  
She had stopped by his bed her hand brushing the his forehead.

"My, you sure a clammy.. What's going on? You don't look too good." She asked as she tried her best to get his to lay straight. Before Dean had a chance to say anything, he threw up a bunch of blood and then promptly passed out. Meg ran to the door and called down hall that there was a code blue before she rushed back to Dean side.

______

It was later that night, Ellen was pacing the waiting room, she had left the kids at home. Knowing they would be worried but She didn't want them to know how bad it was, and Jo was there to watch them. When she finally sat down. A Doctor came walking into the room, and she rose to her feet.

"How is he Doctor?" She asked she looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she held them back.

"Lets have a seat." He said as he took the seat next to her, before he continued to speak. "Dean suffered an internal bleed from a punctured kidney. Surgery went well, and they managed to get the bleeding under control." Ellen sighed her whole body relaxing since she received the call that Dean was in emergency surgery.

"How come you didn't you didn't catch this earlier." she spoke as her nails dug into the thin jeans of her pants.

"Well, sometimes it takes a while for symptoms to show, We are glad he was in the hospital at the time, because he could of died." he said as he placed his hands on top of Ellen's as he gave it a reassuring squeeze before he stood up. "You are free to go see him, but he's under some heavy sedation, to keep him from moving or pulling the breathing tube out." Ellen nodded.

Ellen was sitting next to Dean's bed her head tilted to one side as she had fallen asleep like that. Red tear tracks down her face, her eyes were a bit puffy, and there was a blanket slung over her. probably by one of the nurses. While Dean, was laying peacefully in the bed his colour was still a bit pale the breathing tube they down his throat caused him to look worse than it was. This was how Castiel walked into his room to find him.

Walking to his side, he lifted his hand into his own his thumb rubbing against the back of it. He had be back down in the Emergency department, when a Gunshot victim had been brought in. So he wasn't able to leave. when Meg had come down to inform him of Deans condition.

"I'm sorry I wasn't head Dean. This is my fault." he whispered as he quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. He barely knew the child, and right now.. he was afraid to loose him. He was startled when Ellen spoke up.

"It's not your fault, no one seen this one coming." She said as she stood up from the chair, stretching out her sore muscles. "I can see you care for him a lot, I think he needs that.. to know someone will be there to love him and care for him." she had moved around to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could of done more for them, unfortunately their father forbade me from seeing them.. I wish I knew the abuse was this bad." She lowered her head as they dropped into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing..

Dean had opened his eyes, and quickly shut them. The bright white of the hospital gave him an instant head ache as he sat up as best as he could, his throat was sore for some reason as he opened he looked around. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a weird croaking sound.  
Lifting a hand he pressed it to his throat.

The last thing her remembered was he had woke up with pain worse than any he's ever felt before. moving his hand down to his stomach.. but he didn't feel any pain. Pulling up the shirt up he looked down to inspect it. He frowned when he noticed a scare that wasn't there before. Running a finger across it, he winced as it will still a bit tender.

It was another minute or two when Nurse Master's came walking into the room, her head was down as she was reading over patient chart. She stopped a moment just past the doorway to finish reading. Once she was done she looked up, and smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see you awake Sunshine." Her sugary sweet voice filled the room. She moved forward and stopped next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Dean cocked his head to the side... "What do you mean.. see me awake, I was awake yesterday." Meg frowned as she moved from one foot too the other, cocking her hip to the opposite side. but before she had a chance to speak. Cas stepped into the room. A long white doctors coat in place over his Dark blue scrubs, a stethoscope around his neck and name tag hung from his coat pocket.

Halting in the door way his eyes widened a moment once they met Dean's own Green. A smile light up his face. "Dean, you're awake!" he said a little to excited as he continued into the room. Dean nodded as he let a smile drift to his own lips.

"Yes, Nurse Masters was telling me it was good to see me awake..it's all weird cause I just seen her yesterday." Dean spoke.. still certain.

The smile faded a bit as he looked over to the Nurse and nodded. "Dean, I'm sorry to tell you.. You've been unconscious for three weeks." Castiel's face contorted to something of a bit of concern. He eyes moved to Meg, as she went about checking Dean's vitals. She left after she deemed him in good health. Castiel sat in the chair adjacent to the bed. Reaching out he pressed the palm of his hand over Deans, and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

He had done this in the last three weeks Dean had been out, on top of cry a bit.. not that he would admit it though. After surgery, Dean had somehow fell into a coma. After they done scans of his brain they found some swelling in his brain, most likely caused by the facial trauma. Grasping the others hand in his own he brought it too his lips and kissed his palm.

"I was scared Dean." Was all he said, as Dean remained quiet.

Dean turned his head to look at the others face, his smile long gone replaced with an unsure look. The look on Castiel's face made his heart break. He pulled his hand from the others grip, almost ready to pull back.. bit he instead leaned over and pressed it too the other males face. "It's ok, Im here.. Im not going anywhere. Besides when I was out... " he pulled his hand back and pressed it to his lap. as he played with the tape holding his IV in causing a slight stinging. "You were the only thing I could think of, you kept telling me to come back.." his lips twitched a bit as they upturned into a smile. " That I wasn't allowed to leave yet. It makes sense now." he said as he tilted his head to the side.

Castiel Pushed himself up from the chair, and within seconds his lips were against Deans. His hands pressed to either side of his face, before he pulled back. His lips were warm against the others slgihtly more chilled. He heard a gasp as he pulled back. "Sorry Dean, I couldn't hold back.. Knowing it was I who pulled you from the darkness." He smiled as he pulled back.

Deans face was flushed as he remained still looking up at Cas, his lips still tingling in the after effects of the kiss. All he could do was nod his head, as Ellen came walking into the room followed closely by Sam, Charlie, and a Jo. His face split into a smile.

Sam was the the first to notice as he flew past Ellen, and on the bed crushing Dean beneath him with a hug. "OH MY GOD! DEAN!" he shouted as he sniffled trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't think you would ever wake up." he voice cracked a bit as he clung to Dean.

"It's ok Sammy.. I'm fine." He looked over at Ellen, and the others after he heard a chorus of Dean! from them. "Ellen, what have you been feeding him.. I swear you're making this kid Chubby." he said as he poked as Sam's slightly chubby face. Sam pouted and pulled away. Causing Dean to laugh, and Ellen shook her head.

\-------------------

It had been another several days, and He was finally released from the hospital after they did what seemed like a million more tests to check if he was in good health. The Doctor Novak... Castiel.. Cas..  
his face blushed at the thought, had told him to take it easy. So here he was laying on the couch in the living room, of Ellen's house.. though it was technically his now, but He didn't want to burden her as it was.

He could hear Ellen, and Sam up stairs cleaning out the extra bedroom, of boxes they had kept in there. So Sam and he could stay in there, But Dean was plotting when he's well enough he would go look for a job so he could move out on his own. Let Sam stay here. it would be for the best.

His thoughts where interrupted by knocking on the front door, Getting up slowly he made a move to the front door. But Sam had beat him to it, having run down the stairs and beat him by a second or two. Dean made it in time to see who was on the other side of the door, it was a complete surprise when it was Cas...

"Hey Doctor!" came an excited Sam.. He was slightly out of breath.. but he had taken a liking to the guy after he saved his brother from certain doom.

"Hello Sam I'm here to see yo-" Looking up past Sam Castiel Smiled. "I'm here to See Dean." He spoke not taking his eyes off Dean. "You shouldn't be up moving around." Sam had moved back off into the house and up the stairs. Cas stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.

Dean Sighed softly. "If that's the only reason you came over here for, you can leave. I'm perfectly fine." he said leaning up against the wall. that short walk had exhausted him a bit, and he needed a moment before he walked back to the couch. For a moment Green eyes met blue, before Dean turned away. pushing himself from the wall. He felt hand wrap around him when he swayed. Looking up into the others face, his cheeks a deep shade of crimson. he buried his face in the others chest, as he inhaled his sent. The other male smelled of Spiced honey. it was a welcoming sent, but short lived when he heard Ellen at the top of the stairs.

"Is everything alright down there?" She called as she moved down the stairs. "Now I don't want none of that in my house!" she said scolding the two thinking they were up to something. Cas was the one who spoke.

"It's not what it looks like... I was preventing him from falling.." He said slightly flustered.

"Dean what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting up." she spoke not quite believing the older male.

Dean tilted his head to look up at her. "I was going to answer the door.. I didn't think either of you could hear it up there." He looked up at Cas, the blush returning. "Do you think you could carry me to the couch.." he was unsure weather he was going to make it.

Cas smiled as he leaned down bringing his hands up behind Dean's legs as his other wrapped behind his back as he lifted him easily to his chest, and moved towards the couch. Leaning down he gently placed Dean back on top of the cushions.

"Now, Stay." He said it wasn't a command but regardless Dean crossed his arms against his chest. He wanted to argue.. but the man was a doctor.. so there was little he could say to convince him other wise.

Ellen shook her head as she moved into the living taking the seat opposite of Castiel. "How's work treating you?" she asked.. they had been talking while Dean was in that Coma, and learned the first day Dean was brought in was his first day of work. She had known of Castiel's desired a relationship with Dean, and even approved.. age be damned.

Cas looked at her from where he was watching Dean, his eye slowly falling closed as he snuggled deeper into the couch. "It's treating me better than the last hospital I worked at." spoke, as he looked over at Dean once more as he watched him struggle to stay awake. A small smile playing against his lips. "Did you hear about the Bombing on the Hospital in Charlotte North Carolina." He watched as Ellen nodded her head. "Yeah, I was suppose to be there that day." He shook his head. "My Older brother had an emergency, and so I was running late." Ellen had covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped slightly.

The last thing Dean remembered hearing was a Bombing at a hospital before he fell into the welcoming darkness. before his vision changed and he was now laying on top his bed.. He looked around as he tried to move his hands to pull him up.. but to his fear they were tired to the headboard once again. "HELP!" He called as he tried to move.. His clothes were gone.. Oh god not again. Looking around the room he was alone. "Please, someone help!" He screamed.

The door suddenly opened and standing in the door way was his father.. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!" He stumbled into the room. Dean let out a low whimper as he began to struggle again. John stopped next to the bed and slapped him across the face, before he roughly tuned him over. The belt around his wrist cutting the circulation off further, as he began to sob into the pillow below him. as he felt a hand run along his ass.

He woke up to the sound of a distant voice calling to him. His eyes snapped open, as he looked up into the very concerned face of Castiel. He lost it, he pushed himself forward into the the other males arms and sobbed into his chest. Cas looked up at Ellen, as they shared the same worried look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Im going to get the Meg/Charlie ship started.. its total crack. I know but I love it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Ends up in Meg's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...

Charlie had been infatuated since sadly leaving the Hospital after Dean's release.. she couldn't seem to get that nurse off her mind.. The Deep chocolate eyes, long wavy brown hair that came down just past her shoulders, The ruby red lipstick she wore.. the perfect curves of her body, and that sugary sweet voice.. that made her think dirty things. Charlie sighed softly as she threw herself down in the bed... Last time they talked before Dean's release, she had learned Meg, was just twenty years old. So their age difference was too much. Opening up her Laptop, she began to plot out a quest line, and her first quest was to get Meg her number.

Getting up from her bad and quickly changing into something more comfortable, She checked herself in the mirror before she headed down the stairs. Stopping a moment to tell her mom she was headed over to see Dean, and Sam. Her mom wasn't too keen on letting hang out with the two boy, after what had happened made the news. Shaking her head she grabbed her purse from the table next to the door and pulled it over her head.

The walk to Ellen's was a bit longer, that her walk to where Dean used to live.. but she didn't mind. She cocked her head to the side when she see's an unfamiliar car's, parked along the curb in front of the house. It was a powder blue Toyota Prius..

Moving up to the door, Charlie raised a fist as she knocked against the wood of the door. After four of five more knocks she frowned.. and opened the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" Catching an odd noise she moved deeper into the house. "Hello?" She stopped in the door way to the living room, her eyes wide as she took in the scene. Doctor Novak was perched on the couch, Dean sleeping in his lap his head pushed into the crook of the older mans neck. Castiel was rubbing Dean's back. 

"Dude, what happened?" She asked in a hush whisper so not to wake Dean.

Ellen looked over from the chair she was sitting in, and frowned. "Come here Darlin'. She beckoned Charlie over to her. before she indicated to the chair across from her. Charlie moved over to the chair, and sat down. Confusion written all over her face.

"What's going on? Is Dean ok... Why is Doctor Novak here?" Before she gets a chance to ask any more questions Cas interrupted her.

"Castiel." He said simply.

"What?" She said tilting her head in his direction.

"My Name's Castiel." He spoke back softly, Dean moaned a little as he pressed his face deeper into the mans neck.

"Oh." Was all she said as she kept her gaze on the two males.

Ellen waited a moment before she decided speak. "Charlie, I know you're close to Dean.. So that's Im choosing to tell you thing now." She looked from Dean, down the her lap as she gathered her thoughts. "John, not only attacked Dean. He... He also raped him." Charlie Gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. Unbeknownst to them they had a twelve year old eavesdropper. 

"How could a fath- wait no, How could that monster do such a thing!" she said her eye's filled with tears. "Why are you telling me this." She asked as a stray tear made its way down her cheek as she wiped it away.

"Because Darlin' we need you to keep an eye on Dean, when we cannot." Ellen spoke as she handed a tissue to the redhead. She took it with a quick thanks as she dabbed at her eyes.

"What do you mean by we?" She looked from Cas, to Ellen, then back again. "You mean.. You, and Castiel." Ellen nodded.

"Yeah, It was a surprise to see he moved in that old vacant house across the street." she spoke.

The conversation was cut short by Sam running in the room crying, as he flew across the room and clung onto Dean. Dean woke up instantly as he pushed away from Cas, with the weight of his chubby brother, set them both falling to the floor. Sam continued to cling to Dean, as a still half asleep frightened Dean tried to fight off the arm.

"Dean, calm down it's just me!" Sam finally spoke through his tears.

The younger child's voice seemed to calm him down. He turned his head as he looked down at his younger brother, a small smile on his lips but it faded as he noted the trials of tears.

"Sammy, why are you crying?" He moved off his brother as he leaned back against the couch, groaning a bit, as he pulled Sam into his lap. Sam just clung to his brother and sobbed in to his shirt. you could just make out the word 'Sorry' between each sob. Dean leaned his head atop Sam's head, as he rubbed his back.

before Charlie left, she called Cas into the other room to ask him a question. Standing nervously, as she rubbed her sweaty palms against the legs of her jeans. She kept shifting from leg to leg till Castiel was standing before her.

"Hey, um.. I was wondering.." she clenched her fists as she swallowed. "Could you do me a favor.. Oh god.. I can do this.. Breath.." Her cheeks reddened when she realized she spoke the last bit out loud. "Oh god.. No.. sorry.." Reaching out she handed him a bit of folded paper.

Cas cocked an eyebrow as he reached out and took it, and opened it.. "Your...phone number?" he asked.. slightly confused.

"Yes, can you give that to Meg.. I'd do it.. but I don't know when she works.." Her nerves finally settling once she completed her task.

Castiel pocketed the number, as he nodded. "Yeah, I can do that tomorrow.. " Squinting slighting in thought he smile. "I think she works tomorrow."

Charlie's heart was pounding out of her chest, as she left the house on her journey back to her own home. She let her thoughts drift to the ruby lips curved up in a smile, the way her hair cascaded perfectly around her shoulders. Charlie was so lost in thought, she hadn't been looking where she was going, and collided straight with a street lamp. sending falling back on her butt, her hand flew up to her nose, as she could feel the gush of warm run threw her fingers.

"Frick, frickety frick!" she said, he eyes watering from the pain.

Quickly making her way home, she entered her house. and looked around for her mom finding her in the kitchen working on making dinner. Once her mom seen her, she dropped what she was doing and rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened.. was it them Winchester's! I told you they were ba-" She was cut of by Charlie.

"No mom, I walked into a light pole... you think if they did this I Ellen would of sent me home, you know her better than that!" She was slightly pissed off at the accusation that them boys were anything like their father.

"I guess you're right... Let my grab my keys, and I'll drive you to the ER" Her mom didnt seem too pleased on the matter.

So ten minutes later found Charlie and her mom in the ER waiting on the Doctor to see them.. Charlie had a towel pressed to her nose.. and she was looking a little on the pale. Her mom was complaining at the front desk. When Meg came through one of the door, when she noticed Charlie she quickly moved over and sat down next to her.

"Oh know, what happened?" she reached out, and pushed some of charlies red locks out of her face.

If charlie wasn't experiencing minor blood loss she would be blushing. Pulling the towel from her face she smiled best she could, despite her swollen, black and blue nose. "Yeah, I was pimp slapped by a lamp post." she said, as she was trying to play it cool.

Meg, gave a short laugh, as she stood up and extended her hand out to Charlie. "How about I take you back and get you all fixed up, shall we." Her tone sugary sweet, calmed Charlie down enough that she nodded.

Charlie took her hand, and stood up a little too fast. Her head started to swim, as she swayed but managed to stay on her feet. Meg wrapped her arm around Charlie as she helped her walk to the back area were all the rooms were. She stopped Meg a moment.

"Mom... Could you stay out here and wait, I don't want you back their nagging." Her mother was not pleased with that.. but nodded none the less.

It didn't take long for Meg to get her nose bandaged up, she even went as far as to wash away the blood that had Stained her face. their conversation was light.. most of which was around what she medical procedure she was doing.. Charlie laughed a bit when Meg even talked her though pulling the tape off the roll, cutting it, and placing it over the patch of gauze. thank fully the cut on her nose didnt need stitches.

"Alright you're all done cupcake." she stepped back to let Charlie stand up from the bed.

"Sweet! That was almost painless." she spoke as she moved to stand, getting up too quick caused her to sway once more, this time she fell against Meg. Looking her face just inches from the other. Hot breath ghosting against each other, as Meg leaned her head down and closed the distance between the two and lips pressed against one another.


	7. Arthfarts notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This I can tell you I own, these are my notes.. so read them car-fully.

Alright, I just wanted to let you know I'm still going to continue this story, I should of done this a while ago... While Ive currently have two active fics I took a short break from this one to get that one caught up to the same amount of Chapters.. It is nearly there.. so This one should have a new chapter up soon. Trust me I'm a professional.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's alone in Cas's house.

It had been a few day's since the Dean/and Charlie incidents. It was early morning when Cas was getting ready to leave for work. Gabbing his key's on his way out the door. He turned around from locking up the house, when he nearly tripped on a black mass, that wasn't there the night before. Setting his mug of coffee down on a nearby chair he stepped closer to the mass, and pulled the blanket back, and gasped softly. 

Laying beneath the thin blanket was Dean Winchester. frowning He scooped up the boy, turning he did his best to unlock the door, as he pushed it open he stepped further in to the house. Once he makes his way to the living room he lay's Dean on the couch. Making sure he was comfortable, he wrote quick note, and he was out the door. 

It was later in the morning, when Dean finally woke up.. Stretching out with some discomfort.. but he was doing better, his ribs were still healing. Leaning up.. He rubbed the heel of his palm against his eye, as he finally looked around.. Blinking he thought he was in Ellen's living room. 

Suddenly he began to panic pushing the blanket off him, when a bit of white caught his attention. Looking down at the paper on the table he picked it up, and the words were in an messy scroll.. but he was still able to make it out, as he squinted at the paper. 

" _Dean, I found you on my door step I brought you inside.                                                                                                                                  Make yourself at home, make sure to lock up before you_  
_Leave, If I'm not back by then.. On second thought, just_  
_Stay.. I'll brink you home when I return.  Castiel Novak. P.S. I informed Ellen already."_

Dean set the paper down on the table, and looked around.. There were still piles of boxes sitting around the room, Getting up from the couch he moves over to the boxes and pulls one open with the name Bedroom on them. His face instantly turns red as he turns away and moves back to the couch.. His face still flushed.. he pulls the blanket over his face.. 

Inside the box, were some pornographic magazines.. and he could see the top of blue coloured toy. He looks around and finds the remote flipping the TV on, as he settles into the couch. He flipped through a few channels. His eyes slowly drifted back to the box. Dropping the remote into the couch next to him. 

Pushing himself from the couch he moved over to the box. Looking round before he pulled to box open again he reached in, his fingers gingerly pressed to the top magazine, he took one more look around before he pull the Dirty magazine out. Looking over the cover, he pulled the cover open and gasped softly. moving over to the couch again, he sat heavily on top. His hands running over the dirty page before he flipped the page again.

His eyes widening at the image, It was two males one up on his hands and knee's his ass up up in the air, as the other was on his knee's behind him, finger's buried deep with in the other. Dean Blushed as he felt himself twitch softly at the image.. He shouldn't be looking at this. 

Throwing the dirty magazine on the table several pages flip, and Dean's eyes widen.. There are two different pictures on this one.. one on each page. leaning forward he eyes running over the first page. it's two.. no three guys.. one's laying on his back, another laying on top of him, the guy on the bottom is biting the middle guys nipple.. and from behind he could see the middle guy was being penetrated by the other two. 

He could feel himself grow harder, as he tried too look away.. but was held captive by the dirty pictures. The other page was worse.. he felt himself become completely hard.. groaning at the discomfort.. as he mind began to play tricks.. Instead of Random men, it was Cas and himself.. Growling he stood up and grabbed the magazine, tossing it into the box he closed it. 

Sitting back into the couch, his eye's drift to the front door then back to the tightness in his pants. Groaning, as his hands runs over the bulge in the front of his pants. he rubs himself, through the fabric. Finally he pulls down the front of his pajama pants, exposing himself to the chilled air. bringing his hand down he wraps his fingers around his length, his thumb brushing over the head or smear the pearly essence that was forming at the top. He hiss softly at his action. His head dropped back in the couch as he began to pump himself slowly, as images of Cas, his sent, eyes, the cute way his head tilts, with the squirty eyes.. His Pumping becoming desperate as he thrusts up into his hand, as he groans out Cas's name and shoot's white ropes into his hand he closed around the top, as they dripped down it his hand that was still pumping. 

After a moment to get his breath back, he moves from the couch to find the bathroom.. his hands cupped in front of him as he pushes the first door open, and smiles when its the room he's looking for. He was just going to clean himself up and head back to the couch.. but figured a shower would be better. Slipping out of his clothes he sat on the edge of the tub and tried to figure out the stupid shower. After what seemed like ten minutes he finally got the spay to come out of the head up top. Slipping into the shower, he let the scalding water run over him.. till it started to cool down. picking up his clothes he frowned at them then setting them in a pile near the door he grabbed at towel and headed out to find the others room. 

Once he found it, he pulled on one of the others plane white shirts.. it came down to his mid thigh, and a pair of sweats. Heading back to the couch, feeling better than he had that morning. Settling into the couch he pulls his blanket up his chest..He was about to drift off, then the thought hits him.. he sit up, causing the blanket to drop to his lap. How the hell did he get to the porch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short.. Its basically filler.. till I get my mind back in order. Too much Writing recently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.. no spoilers... >=3   
> I own nothing..

It had been a week since Cas had sat them down in Ellen's living room, and explained to them, that there was some after effects of the Trauma he had suffered that caused him to Sleep walk.. and since it was dangerous, since he lived across the road.. that if it continued they may need to restrain him to the bed.

So a week later, had found Dean restrained to the mattress, with loose restraints. Ellen didn't want to hurt him, even though he was mostly healed now. Cas had come over earlier that Week, to show Ellen how to use them. 

It all seemed to be going fine, He hadn't had too much trouble with them, and after a few day it seemed to calm down to the point Ellen figured he no longer need to be restrained to the bed.

Dean was was walking home, with Charlie, and Sammy.. they were joking a playing around. Sam going as far as tackling Dean into a nearby grassy yard. When Dean told him he was going to grow up to be be suck a beautiful wife.

They wrestled around, till the owner of the house came out to Holler at them to get off their lawn. Charlie grabbed both boys, hauling them to their feet they ran the rest of the way to Ellen's. laughing the whole way.

Ellen had been most relieved to hear the chorus of laughing as she watched them run up to the Door, from where she was watching out the front window.

The door opened as she turned her hands pressed to her hips, as he hip cocked to one side. She looked like she was about ready to punish the kids. So they sobered up instantly. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Whatever it was.. Dean did it!!" he said in self defense, as he yelped from Dean slugging him in the arm.

"I didn't do anything, Bitch!" He yelled at his brother.

"Shut up you did to, jerk!" Sam turned ready to have at Dean again when Ellen finally interrupted them with a laugh.

"Alright, boy that's quite enough. No one is in trouble.. and Dean, enough with the cussing under my roof." She said as she cocked her hip to the other side.

"What!" Came a unison of voices. "Why did you look like we just ate the last piece of pie then?" Dean looked into the kitchen.. "The pie's not gone is.." Sam rolled his eyes, and Charlie giggled from behind the boys.

"No Dean, its still there. Just where you left it. No I need to talk to you.. Charlie, Sam.. can you go up stairs.. It's a bit of a private matter." She said as she waved her hand in front of her, indicating to the stairs.

"Good, Cause I need to talk to you too." Dean said as he turned to his brother, and Charlie. Neither of them knew when he had planned while he was on bed rest.

Charlie nodded as she Grabbed Sam's hand who was about to argue that he could stay there.. but was pulled off to the stairs, his argument left as he was sweeped up the stairs by the red head.

Once at the top of the stairs Charlie pulled Sam into his, and Dean room before shutting the door behind them. Turning around she gave Sam a look.

"What's going on with Dean?" She asked as she moved to corner the fairly short boy, into a corner of the room.

"N-nothing.. I mean.. I could be.." His eyes moved from Charlie to Dean's bed where the restraints where still in place on his bed. Charlie followed his eyes.. and gasped.

"Is he really that bad.. that they have too.." She didn't finish as she moved over and ran a hand over it.

"Yeah, he was getting bad.. Every morning we would wake up to find him gone, the door left open.. It nearly gave Ellen a heart attack that first time when Cas, called her and told her.. He found Dean on his front porch. It scared me too.. People driving down this road isn't too careful." His shoulders sagged a little at the thought that Dean could of been hit by a car.

Back down stairs Dean and Ellen sat on the chairs facing one another. Dean rubbed his sweaty hands against his pants. He was nervous.. but was glad when Ellen decided to speak up first.

"Dean, I know how you've not had an episode in a few days down.. and because I don't like to see you that way.. Ive decided to leave your restraints off tonight." She said as she smiled a little.

Dean nodded as he wiggled in his seat. "That would be nice if I didn't need them anymore. It's been so hard to sleep with them." Ellen nodded.

"So, now what did you want to tell me Sweetheart?" She said her part was out of the way.

"Well, I know.. I'm not all a burden.. or so you keep telling me.. but I can see how much you struggle to care for both me and Sammy.. and.. You've got Jo In college.." he continued to rumble.

"Come on boy get to the point." She spoke, trying to get him to his point.

"I've found a job." He spoke as he looked down at his feet. "In two week's I'm moving out on my own.. It will make it easier for you and Sam.. to not have to worry about me, and don't worry.. I'm not dropping out of school or anything.. I just think I need to be out." he said finally looking up. His heart sank as he seen the Ellen's eyes water up.

"Well Sweetheart.. If this is what you think.. I can't legally stop you.. " She sniffled a bit, as she dried her tear. "But are you sure you don't want to stay here till the end of the year.." She tried to keep him longer.. She loved her nephew.

"No.. I think I need this.. I need to know I'm not broken... I'm not.." He turned away and whispered the last word. "Worthless." He said as he rose to his feet. His head dropped against his chest. "Im going to head up it's about time Charlie got home." He said his voice changed it now held no emotions.. it was times like this that it scared Ellen.

"Alright, just be careful.. Dinner will be done when you get back." She rose from her chair and hugged Dean close to her chest. She could almost feel him tremble, as she pulled back and headed to the kitchen.. Maybe she could come up with something with Castiel.

\----------------------

"Alright Sweetheart.. got you all tucked in, and ready for bed." Dean just nodded, Ellen sadly kissed his forehead as she moved to the door. Stopping as second on the door way just a moment before she stepped out into the hall leaving the door open a crack.

Later that night, after everyone went to sleep, His sleep walking began. Dean slowly wiggling a bit as he sat up in bed, a soft smile splayed on in his lip, having not had the restraints to keep him safe. he slowly made his way to the door, slipping though the crack of the door he made is way down the stairs. easily maneuvering around tables and furniture. Once he was at the front door he pulled it open, and walked out leaving it wide open.

Stumbling a bit on the stairs he manged to make it down without falling. moving slowly through the grass he made it to the side walk.

Being still asleep, Dean didn't see the Car speeding towards him.. nor hear the horn, the squealing of the breaks.


End file.
